Europe
Europe is the primary battleground in the history before Resistance: Fall of Man and the battleground during it. Many countries in Europe were part of the UED. Despite the united countries, the Chimera broke through the eastern border of Russia, overrunning Europe in several weeks, and Britain in 3 months. History Following to the end of the Great War when Germany declared a ceasefire and was reestablished as a parliamentary democracy under the Weimar Republic and the signing of the Treaty of Versailles on June 1919, the European Trade Organization (ETO) was formed. The purpose of the organization is to encourage all European nations to work together to establish peace, thus avoiding devastating conflicts similar to the Great War. In the following decades the ETO accepted new membership from European countries, which the organization also help in restoring war-torn Germany into becoming an ETO member, allowing the Weimar Republic to triumph over the National Socialist Party. However, Russia, having been a member of the Allies in the Great War, didn't join the ETO believing that Europe and its organization is anti-imperialistic and pose a threat to the Russian monarchy ruled by Tsar Mikhail, in which the Russian government authorities captured and executed 12 French agents without trial for supposedly encouraging insurrection within Russia. And for these alleged reasons, Russia isolated itself from the world by closing all outside communications and constructing a barrier between the Russian/European border known as the Red Curtain. Despite Russia's isolation, Europe enjoyed the lasting peace through the 1920's and 30's with Germany hosting the Olympic Games on August 1936, with American athlete Jesse Owens becoming the first American to win four gold medals in a single Olympics. However, sudden strange occurrences have been coming from Russia with unnatural cold weathers that have cause 138 people and many animals to freeze to death in Sweden; a mysterious slick containing exaggerating quantities of radon coming from Russia's Volga River into the Sea of Azov causing the deaths of all the sea's marine life and several villagers; and the appearance of Russian ghost towns appearing across the Belorussian border with no signs of violence, in which European intelligence believes that chemical and biological weapons are involve. With the later information, the ETO became greatly concern of Russia, and through its security branch, the UED (United European Defense), creates the MDC (Military Defense Commission) on May 1939 in Luxembourg to focus on weapons research and development. Between the 1920's and 1940's, the relationships between the Europe and the United States was fairly nominal in its cross Atlantic trade despite being opposed by America's certain isolationists such as Senator Robert Taft. But when Noah Grace was elected as president in August 1940, he reestablished America's isolationism and cutting off "political and military endeavors" with Europe. By the 1940's, Europe have further reported mysterious accounts of strange unidentified flying objects in eastern Europe; a unknown Russian refugee that appeared in a British embassy in Estonia carrying a strange skull; and Russian cities suddenly being abandoned. Becoming even more concerned, European intelligence agencies try to listen in to Russian radio broadcasts only to hear a single message repeated over and over again in Russian across a network of 12,000 stations. The message says "Brotherhood, strength and fortitude... in the face of the angry night". Two days later a British Intelligence MI6 listening station in the Ukraine intercepts electromagnetic radiation emanating from Russia. The powerful signal causes the receivers to overheat and electrocute five men. In the late 1940's, King Edward VIII of Britain visited the United States on a goodwill tour bringing knowledge of strange incidents in Russia but leaves with more questions than answers, after encouraging America to support Britain and Europe if something terrible ever happens. After further strange occurrences and incidents of freakish snow storms and a stampede of mixed animals in the Ukraine, on December 1949 the Chimera breached the Red Curtain and invaded the European continent and leaving millions of people to be either killed or infected within less than three months (December 1949-February 1950), leaving Britain as the last European nation to be conquered in October 1950. It is not till the liberation of Britain that the European continent became in the process of liberation with joint British and Maquis forces in Operation Overstrike succeed in destroying the hub tower in Paris, France allowing the en mass deaths of many Chimera forces in western Europe. By 1952, European allied forces have been fighting on multiple fronts in Europe and have been planning an assault into Russia. ETO Following Germany's surrender in the Great War, the European nations discuss Europe's role in the post-war world. During the peace negotiations, the peacemakers grew concern of potential future wars that would be even more devastating than the Great War agreeably decided to create a organization that would establish European cooperation and ushering an era of lasting, which result in the creation of the European Trade Organization (ETO) on July 1919. The ETO became one of the key aspect of the Treaty of Versailles, allowing absolute cooperation between the European nations even among former enemies of the Great War. This humanitarian outcome allowed countries such as Germany to establish democratic institutions and preventing fascistic elements such as the Nationalist Socialist parties led by Adolf Hitler and Benito Mussolini from coming into power. Despite the ETO's politics of peace, the organization needed a united European military in confronting anything that threatens the continent's peaceful establishment such as isolationist Russia, which the ETO created a new security component the United European Defense. UED The United European Defense was created around the same time that the ETO was formed, and served as the security component of the ETO. *(See main article: UED) Timeline Pre-Invasion August, 1914: The Great War begins when British and French forces invade the German colony of Togoland in West Africa. October, 1918: Germany requests a ceasefire and the Great War ends. Germany abandons its military rule and becomes a parliamentary democracy in order to meet peace talk conditions. June, 1919: The Treaty of Versailles is signed and the great war officially ends. July, 1919: A key point of the Treaty of Versailles calls for the formation of the ETO (European Trade Organization). The organization is formed to encourage all European nations to work together to establish peace. September, 1930: Because of the ETO Germany continues to support the Weimar Republic government which triumphs over Adolf Hitlers' Nazi party. August, 1936: Germany hosts the Olympic Games, bringing with it the largest number of participating countries ever. Russia does not take part. Track and Field star Jesse Owens becomes the first American to win four gold medals in a single Olympics. February, 1938: Sweden suffers its coldest winter and 138 people freeze to death and many animals die. May, 1939: The UED creates the MDC (Military Defense Commission) in Luxembourg to focus on weapons research and development. February, 1942: Amateur plane spotters in Latvia reported strange flying objects in the sky. February 17th, 1947: A man, referred to as "The Runner", who is believed to be a Russian refugee appeared at the British Embassy in Estonia with his hands completely frozen around a leather satchel which contained a skull which had six eyes and was slightly larger than a human skull. Reports also find that entire cities in Russia have just suddenly been abandoned. August, 1948: European intelligence agencies try to listen in to Russian radio broadcasts only to hear a single message repeated over and over again in Russian across a network of 12,000 stations. The message says "Brotherhood, strength and fortitude... in the face of the angry night". Two days later a British Intelligence MI6 listening station in the Ukraine intercepts electromagnetic radiation emanating from Russia. The powerful signal causes the receivers to overheat and electrocute five men. 1949 September: Animals such as deer and other large mammals trample through Kharkiv, Ukraine killing and injuring many. The distress animals foam at the mouth and trample anyone in their way. December: The Chimera invade from Russia, the Red Curtain is bought down and the UED (United European Defense) Russian invasion contingency plan are implemented, but quickly prove inadequate. Eastern European countries such as Poland and Czechoslovakia are quickly over-run. 1950 January: In Genoa, Italy, soldiers are overwhelmed by the Chimera, whom they refer to as "the deathless plague." Many regard them as invincible, due to their extreme durability. The troops cannot withstand the force of the attack, and Italy is left in ruins. February: Europe falls to the Chimera; millions of people are killed or turned into Chimera. 1951 August 30th: Operation Overstrike, the First Squadron of British and Maquis forces assault Rotterdam, Holland, from the air but unexpectedly encounters Chimeran anti-aircraft gun towers that were hastily constructed, and devastated the First Squadron. The operation nearly becomes a disaster, but with the efforts of the surviving remnants of Maquis and British commando forces, they were able to destroy the gun towers and allowing the Second Squadron to reinforce and retake Rotterdam. September 6th: James Grayson infected the "heart" of the Chrysalis Lair in Paris, France with Dr. Claude Bouchard's serum allowing the slowing death of the Carriers in Europe, and grounding Chimeran conversion centers to a halt. Major Cartwright's task force successfully destroyed the Paris hub Tower; and just as in the destruction of the London Tower, Chimera forces throughout Western Europe became disorganized, confused, and began to die. However Chimeran forces are still active in Spain, the Balkans, and Russia, constructing vast fleets of airships with their targets and destinations unknown at that time. Category:Human